Four Shifts at the Scrap Factory
Four Shifts at the Scrap Factory is a fangame created by Shadowboy192. Description 25 year old factory is needing a experienced security guard for the nightshift. Make sure the animatronics and other items are in their proper place. $70,00 for each day. Please join. Plot You, Jonathan Chessmite, get a job at the Scrap Factory, a place where scrapped animatronics and other machinery or items go to. Because of the damaged AI of the animatronics they tend to walk away of their places at night, so you need to make sure they don't end up out of the building. Mechanics AN-Hand Monitor A monitor that you can use to check if each of the animatronics are in their proper place. Callback When an animatronic is out of their intended places you need to click the "callback" button so they return. When clicked a short shock sound plays and the monitor deactivates for a few seconds. Power Panel Each time the callback button is used, It needs to be rebooted to be used again and you need to turn the Power Panel on, click in the "reboot callback" button and wait a few seconds for it to be fixed. You can also turn the lights on in your room for a few seconds by clicking the "turn on lights" button. The intensity of the lights is stronger if you hold it for longer. If you use the lights too much they will stop working, so only use them when it's necessary. Radio When you toggle to the Trickster's camera feed with the AN-Hand Monitor a "play radio" button will appear instead of the callback button. When clicked a circus song will play, which keeps the Trickster in his place, whoever, you can't use the callback button while it plays. Clock A clock that is inside your room. It tells how much time is left for your shift to end. Animatronics The Trickster Is kinda the main antagonist of the game and starts in night 1. Appearance Looks a lot like his old self, but has a few holes and scratches in his mask and is also more dusty. A pair of glowing yellow pupils can be seen inside his eye sockets, for some strange reason. The left part of his hat now is red in color instead of orange. Behavior You need to play the radio to keep him in his place. The more you keep the radio on the more pacific he gets. If you don't play the radio too often he will go out of his room and will kill you. He gets more aggressive as the nights go on. The Bat Starts in night 1. Appearance Due to being an animatronic that was supposed to pop out of the ceilling, he lacks legs and wires can be seen coming out of the lower part of his endo. He is mostly gray colored and wears a monocle that has a slightly broken glass. He has two buttons in his belly and various holes can be seen through his body. Behavior He is the fastest animatronic in the game and appears in your room via the right entrance when the callback button isn't used on him. When coming to the entrance he will make fast tapping noises, at the entrance you only need to flash him with a weak light to stun him and then use the callback button to make him returns to his place. If you don't flash him while he is at your room he will kill you. Silver the Spider Starts in night 2. Appearance His main color is navy blue. His costume lacks a face, showing his endoskeleton head, It also has various holes around it. Loose wires can be popping out of the holes in the costume. Like a spider, he has 6 legs(which have feet that can attach themselves onto walls), one of them is broken whoever. Behavior He is not that fast but not that slow either, he can appear in your room via the ceilling vent. When coming to your room metallic footsteps can be heard and when he is at your room you need to flash him with a medium light to stun him and then use the callback button to make him return. If you don't flash him while he's at your room he will kill you. Sean the Seal Starts in night 3. Appearance Most if not all of his coloration is grey. He lacks eyeballs and only his red endoskeleton eyes can be seen inside his eye sockets. Huge roles are present on his stomach and right flipper. His front tooth is slightly broken and the flipper on his tail is mostly costumeless. Behavior He is the slowest animatronic in the entire game and can appear in your room via the left entrance. When coming to your room slow footsteps can be heard and when at your room you need to use a strong light to stun him and then use the callback button to make him return. If you don't flash him while he's at your room he will kill you. Larry the Leopard Can sometimes appear in each of the animatronics' rooms while they're abscent. Appearance He is pretty tall, almost as tall as Springtrap. He is pretty skinny in appearance and both of his feet and hands have claws, along with that he also has a long tail. He lacks a right eyeball and the one on his left is almost falling out of the head. His legs are mostly costumeless and his left arm also lacks a costume. Behavior In night 4 he appears at each of the entrances from time to time and can be driven away by flashing him with light, if you don't flash him fast he will start peeking out of the entrance and will need a more powerful flash the more his body is exposed. If you don't flash him while he's at your room he will kill you. Easter Eggs Springplush A small yellow rabbit that can sometimes appear in your room when you go off the AN-Hand Monitor. Doesn't seem to do anything. JLEE Can appear in the animatronics' rooms sometimes, like Larry, but doesn't attack you. Appears in different colors for each room. Cutscenes At the start of each night, the Trickster will stare at the screen and whisper something. This is what he says for each night: Night 1 You made a terrible choice wanting to work here, we have no choice but to come after you... I am sorry... Night 2 It seems you are the type of person that doesn't give up that easily, or maybe you're just crazy... One of the animatronics from the same pizzeria I used to be in is also coming for you in this night, so you better watch out... Night 3 Why do you come here everyday even though you could eventually be killed? Are you trying to win something, like this is some kind of game? Well, too bad, your little games are resulting in our suffering... Night 4 I am out of patience now, we can't stand you anymore... But he wants to go out of this place more than all of us and is getting pretty mad by your resistance... Now he's starting to become active too, and he's the oldest one here... '' ''You should've thought two times before trying to test us, now you will pay the price... Ending After you finish all the four nights a cutscene will play with the security guard walking out of his room and going to the exit. Larry then suddenly appears behind him and he starts to run away from him as fast as possible. A minigame then starts to play. Gameplay You have to press "W" to run, not doing that for a short amount of time will result in Larry killing you. Sometimes two or three hallways will appear in front of you, you have to press "S" to activate a flashlight and see if the Trickster is in one of them, you then have to press either "A", "W" or "D" to go to the hallway the Trickster isn't in, running to the hallway the Trickster is in will result in him killing you. You can't go forward while using the flashlight, so you have to be quick. When one of the hallways glows and you run into it a final cutscene will play. Ending Cutscene The security guard runs into the light as fast as he can and enters a generator room with really bright lighting. Larry runs out of his way and the security guard takes some time to take a breath, but is then killed by the Trickster. The Trickster then says the following: When I said you would pay the price I wasn't kidding, Mr."Jonathan Chessmite", but don't worry, you won't be alone, the others will be happy to see you with them... Welcome to the Scrap Factory... Gallery Trivia * The characters present in this game are either animatronic characters that I scrapped or that aren't part of any of the locations that I created. * The name "Jonathan Chessmite" is supposed to be a reference to "John Chessmite", the protagonist of Eight Nights at Endo's, another fangame I created. * The ending minigame was based on the "endgame boss fights" that appear on Blueflame's current fangames. * Sean was a scrapped PPICP character while The Bat and Larry were scrapped TAP characters. * Sean and Larry didn't receive official names until this game. * The easter egg characters aren't canon to the game. * Sean was supposed to be a walrus and not a seal at first. Category:Games